The rise of Xaver -the beginning- (I)
by Titanflame
Summary: a new adventure is about to begin. Xaver, the warrior wolf, has survived to the destruction of his planet. And now ready to avenge his people.
1. Intro

**The rise of Xaver**

 **Chapter 1 intro**

 _ **7 days before the battle**_

Ten years have passed since our last fight against external forces, for a long time peace has returned to our planet, Cyberwolf, but what we have faced in the past is nothing compared to what is coming .

A new threat is about to break down on our peaceful planet, and it seems that it has a strength far superior to ours. We tried to reject their advance but we continued to fail , our strongest warriors tried to stop these demons but fell one after the other. Now we just have to wait for their arrival and attack them all together. ..

 _ **3 days before the battle**_

I do not fear these invaders, I believe we can defeat them because as long as we are united nothing can stop us we are wolves warriors and we will not give up without fighting. ..

 _ **30 minutes before the battle**_

the moment has come I feel their energy cross our atmosphere , my legs tremble but I must not give in to fear, my heart is beating like a drum, honestly I'm afraid of what will happen ...

 _ **10 minutes after the start of the battle**_

I knew that every battle has its own surprise but this made me miss my breath. The destroyer of worlds, Dark Blade : a gigantic demon that feeds on magical souls to become stronger, sowing death and destruction with its mighty sword.

My allies are all dying ... they all try to attack the enemy but every shot inflicted is useless and consequently Dark Blade kills them without mercy, I CAN'T BE HERE TO WATCH I MUST SELL THEM !

 _ **1 hour after the start of the battle**_

My attacks were not as fast as those of Dark Blade. He cut my right hind leg and I had a deep cut on my neck , fortunately I managed to take refuge in a cave before he could kill me, but I feel my strength slowly abandoning me...

 _ **3 hours after the start of the battle**_

I try to howl to ask for help but I do not feel anybody is all too busy to escape to notice me. The law of life has changed soon after a few hours: either you flee or you are killed trying to fight, now compared to a suicide .

I hear the screams, the cries and the bones of my friends who break ... this is our ... apocalypse. I would like to do something to help my friends, but I am too weak to get up and fight and I feel that finally after a long agony I can finally find peace.

Now the fate of Cyberwolf is all in your paws. Xaver and Haru ... you are the only ones who can still face this threat, I just hope this message arrives very soon from you.

 **Hi guys I decided to rewrite and try to improve this story. I hope you like it and if you want, let me know your opinion.**


	2. another opportunity

**Chapter 2** **another opportunity**

Just like the other unfortunates, Sevon died shortly after the help message reached their two friends' area.

The two wolves last warrior of the remaining CyberWolf: Haru, a black wolf with red eyes and Xaver, a wolf with silver hair and dark blue eyes, were helping the wolves were to board ships that could travel in space When the last ship left the planet successfully, the two warrior wolves were very happy and satisfied that they had saved at least more than half of Cyberwolf's inhabitants.

Xaver: "that was the last ship. I just hope they can find a safe place"

Haru: "I hope so too"

The help message had arrived just at that moment. Both saw their best friend in pain because of their injuries. The two quickly ran to Sevon's position, hoping to find him still alive.

Together they entered the cave where Sevon lay. When they saw the lifeless body of their friend and both had an expression of sadness and anger but Haru was wiser and tried not to be blinded by anger. Xaver tried to convince Haru to fight Dark Blade , but he knew that this was likened to suicide.

Xaver: "Are you ready?"

Haru: "For what?"

Xaver: "to fight Dark Blade!"

Haru: "Xaver, look around! Now we can't do anything to stop that monster. Sevon died trying to stop him. I'm sorry, but we have to leave this planet"

Xaver: "no! I stay here, I don't want his efforts to be useless! Dark Blade has to pay for what he did."

Haru didn't want to hear other words from that stubborn one. He wanted to use his powers to stop him , but it would not do any good. So he decided to let it go.

Haru: "all right, then go! But I will not follow you"

Xaver: Right, I don't need someone who thinks only of himself and not his friends!

Xaver ran out of the caver at great speed while he had a disappointed expression on his face. The young wolf just saw Dark Blade the expression on his face changed and in his eyes you could see the flames.

Meanwhile, Haru continued to think of Xaver and his memories with Sevon when they were little puppies, a memory that will never forget when their planet was still in peace while they walked on green lawns when they were still puppies.

Sevon: "hey guys, when will you be adults what will you do?"

Haru: "I'm going to learn all about magic and become a mighty wolf warrior"

Sevon: "hmm ... interesting! and you Xaver?"

Xaver: "the same thing. I have always dreamed of becoming the strongest folf warior of the whole planet"

Haru: "seriously?"

Xaver: "sure, think about it; become a warrior wolf and fight for justice, honor and peace"

Sevon: "if this is the path that you want to travel we will be with you"

Xaver: "really?"

Haru: "sure, because you are our best friend and we will never abandon you"

Xaver: "thanks guys, you're the best!"

Haru, thinking of that memory, smiled . he spoke in his mind, finally took a drastic decision.

 _Haru's mind: "it's true, Xaver has always had this great determination._ _Sevon and I made him a promise that I would not break;_ _I have decided!_ _I will help Xaver ... I just hope it's not too late"_

Meanwhile Xaver reached Dark Blade determined and ready to fight.

Xaver: "hey! Cursed. come here and fight!"

Xaver exclaimed, trying to get the demon's attention , and he succeeded . Dark Blade with the sword tries to hit the wolf but with a quick sprint can avoid the sharp blade and launch a violent attack on the demon's chest, but this does not seem to have had effect. Dark Blade grabs Xaver with his free hand and throws him away , but Xaver manages to regain his balance and lands with his paws on the ground. Xaver growls menacingly against his enemy. He doesn't want to give up even if he knows that with his attacks he has no chance.

 _Xaver's mind: "unfortunately I do not have the powers of Haru but it does not matter._ _I do not intend to give up I have to keep fighting"_

Dark Blade made a huge leap and then landed on Xaver who fortunately managed to avoid , but the impact of Dark Blade against the earth created a greenery a few steps from Xaver, Dark Blade used one of his most powerful attacks, the deadly arrow for Xaver it seemed over, but suddenly his friend appeared, Haru, who managed to block the attack with a barrier. Xaver surprised he said to his friend:

Haru: "surprised?"

Xaver: "Haru?! But I thought you were gone"

Haru: "don't you remember? I made a promise to my best friend. And it's a promise I want to keep!"

The silver wolf smiled at his friend who immediately regained confidence.

Xaver: "and then we destroy that damn monster together. For Sevon!"

Haru: "yeah. For Sevon!"

The two friends threw themselves at the demon with a series of attacks. This time the demon seemed to be in trouble and Xaver even without being able could even put in trouble the destroyer of the worlds.

Suddenly, Dark Blade kicked a powerful kick at Xaver and crashed into a rock. Haru lost concentration and was almost about to be hit by a strong fist , which fortunately managed to avoid .

Haru: "damn you! _**Red blades!**_ "

Haru's forepaws became sharp blades, but as the warrior wolf was about to hit the demon, Dark Blade grabbed him by the neck.

Xaver watched the scene angrily and despite the broken wounds and bones decided not to give up, he jumped on the demon's back to distract him so that Haru could use one of his deadly powers.

Xaver: "Haru uses the piercing ray!"

Haru: "what! Xaver but I will risk killing you"

Xaver: "I don't care. JUST DO IT!"

The piercing ray was an attack so powerful as to pierce everything. As he prepared his attack on Haru's eyes, he could fell tears flowing.

Haru: " _ **piercing ray !"**_

Haru's ray hit Dark Blade on his chest but unfortunately the attack also hit Xaver's heart. they both fell dead ... or so it was believed, Haru turned and thought:

 _Haru's mind: "oh Xaver ... why?"_

he did not notice, however, that Dark Blade got up and the demon took advantage of that moment and with a devastating sword stroke killed Haru. he laughed wickedly and now that there was nothing left to destroy on that planet , he set off on a new planet .

Unlike Dark Blade, Xaver and his friend Haru were on the ground and definitely dead , but something was about to happen on that planet, now destroyed and with no more life but only destruction.

The sky darkened by the clouds opened and a blinding light that ò illumin the lifeless body of Xaver, his pets in was taken to a strange place: the earth was completely made of diamond, and the sky was blue starry as if the sun never rose.

Xaver: "is anyone here?"

The warrior wolf exclaimed aloud in the attempt that someone would hear it but the only thing he heard was his echo, Xaver began to back away but suddenly he heard a female voice but there was no one else belonging to him.

 _?: "don't be afraid young warrior wolf,_ _you are not alone"_

Xaver: "who are you? and where I am?"

 _?: "this is the astral world where the souls of great warriors rest peacefully"_

Xaver: "whatt do you mean? Am I dead?"

 _?: "I would not like to tell you Xaver but unfortunately yes"_

Xaver: "and how do you know my name?"

 _?: "I have been watching you for a long time, and I also saw your sacrifice during the fight against Dark Blade even though it was useless"_

Xaver seemed confused but immediately understood what had happened. Meanwhile, the mysterious individual materialized in front of Xaver, was a female wolf with white fur like the snow and golden eyes.

Xaver: "it's not possible that ... oh no Haru"

 _?: "I can understand your anger and despair"_

Xaver: "I would do everything to avenge my friends"

 _?: "I can help you to come back to life and defeat Dark Blade"_

Xaver: "and how?"

The mysterious wolf showed Xaver a yellow sphere and a red sphere, those were the spheres of the life of Sevon and Haru.

Xaver: "what are they?"

 _?: "these are the your friends' spheres of life, with the strength of Sevon and Haru's powers combined with your determination can help you defeat Dark Blade._ _Assorabile and you will have a great power"_

Xaver absorbed the two spheres, he could feel the power within him increase. Unfortunately, Dark Blade was traveling to the Tera , and Xaver could not travel from one planet to another .

Xaver: "I feel ... powerful"

 _?: "great ... but now there is no time_ _to lose you have to reach the T_ _erra before Dark Blade, I know another wolf that can help you become stronger, look for the one who calls himself Nava, find him and convince him to train you._

Xaver: "but I will never arrive in time"

 _?: "don't worry, I'll give you_ _these wings to get to the Earth before Dark Blade"_

A pair of starlight wings appeared on Xaver's back. Now Xaver is ready to do his big adventure but he still had so many questions in his mind

 _?: "now you are ready, you are the only one who can defeat Dark Blade, now go!"_

Xaver: "wait, you still haven't told me who you are"

 _Aniu: "I am Aniu._ _I will guide you when you need me"_

While Xaver is traveling to the Earth, in the distant Siberia a pack of wolves was about to migrate and return to distant Alaska.

Aleu: "I can't believe it. after a long time I'm about to go back to my land"

The leader of that pack, Aleu, had a light gray fur and blue eyes that sparkled like diamonds. The winter in Siberia has finally arrived and the caribou have crossed an ice bridge that connects the Siberia to the now distant Alaska.

Aleu: "Come on guys! First we'll reach the other side of the bridge and first we'll be at home"

 **Two days later...**

The pack reached alaska without difficulty, all the wolves rejoiced for their return but Alue looked sad and thoughtful she felt something that was missing in her heart.

 _Alue's mind: "who knows what my family is doing now?"_

Another female wolf approached her, she was Cassie, Aleu's best friend.

Cassie: "hey Aleu what's up? Aren't you happy that we returned home?"

Aleu: "yes , I'm happy but ... I have a bit of nostalgia for my real family"

Cassie hugged her friend, she didn't want to see a friend suffer, so a strange idea came to her mind.

Cassie: "believe me, I understand you ... You can come back to them if you want"

Aleu: "who will take care of the pack during my absence?"

Cassie: "I will do it! You can trust me"

Aleu: "thanks Cassie, it means a lot to me"

Cassie smiled at her friend, even though they would part, without knowing if they would one day be reviewed. Just thinking about what could happen to her friend Cassie could not hold back her tears.

Aleu: "Cassie, please don't cry"

Cassie: * sobs * "I'm trying but I'm afraid of never seeing you again. You are like a sister to me"

Aleu: "aww don't worry honey. I feel in my heart that we will see each other again"

After taking a last look, Aleu greeted her boyfriend and walked away from the boy.

Although it had been about a year since Aleu saw the place for the last time she remembered the way back to Nome, her hometown. But she didn't realize that someone familiar was following her.

Niju: * look of anger * "don't think about escaping me this time"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Xaver's firsts fights

_**chapter 3**_ **_Xaver's firts fights_**

While Aleu was continuing towards the way home. Xaver had already passed the Earth's atmosphere, the warrior wolf landed on a mountain to check his position even though he didn't even know where he was.

Xaver: "damn, where am I?"

 _Aniu: "you're in a forest_ _near the town of Nome, and in the middle of the summer evening"_

The white wolf appeared unexpectedly behind Xaver. Aniu had the task of taking Xaver to the right path ... but first he had to make sure that Xaver didn't get into trouble.

Xaver: "Aniu? I thought you would stay in the astral world"

 _Aniu: "I am your guide, every time you will be in trouble I will appear to help you"_

Xaver: "thanks. but I prefer to get by myself"

 _Aniu: "don't you want to look for Nava by going around the forest?"_

Xaver: "even if it seems absurd, yes"

Aniu: "I advise you to use perception"

Perception was a skill that allowed wolves to perceive both positive and negative energies. Xaver emptied his mind of every thought and could sense the positive energy of Nava, but he also sensed a negative energy.

Xaver: "hm ... I perceive positive energy in the distance"

 _Aniu: "surely he is Nava"_

Xaver: "wait a second! There's a negative energy not far from here, let's go check it out"

 _Aniu: "you are not yet ready to fight with your powers, first of all you must learn how to use them"_

Xaver: "Well. I would say this is a great beggining"

The young warrior wolf rushed off the mountain and took off into the mysterious negative energy, Aniu shook her head in disappointment while Xaver entered the forest bravely without thinking twice.

Meanwhile, Aleu was continuing on her journey home, now she was far from the pack and began to be exhausted, the female wolf approached a river to quench her thirst, after drinking continued the journey, but Niju was closer and more threatening. Meanwhile Xaver was on the trail of that negative energy and the more he went on, the misterious energy was more intensified.

 _Xaver's mind: "I should be close"_

After a few minutes Xaver turned and saw Aleu and inside he, was feeling a sensation that he had never feel before, no doubt. Xaver fell in love.

Xaver: ... * whisper * "wow, she's really beautiful ..."

Suddenly Xaver's attention turned back to the negative energy, it was very close to Aleu and seemed to want to attack her.

Xaver: "here it is, I have to stop it"

The wolf ran as fast as possible while Niju was ready to attack the wolf female.

Niju: "now you're mine!"

The black wolf leaped at her and was ready to smother her with his paws, but fortunately Xaver pushed him away with a shoulder. Aleu got up and backed away slowly.

Xaver: "are you okay?"

Aleu: "yes ... watch out!"

A powerful paw hit Xaver's face making him leap into the air, but luckily Xaver did not lack the timing. He rested his paws on the trunk and jumped backwards, landing heavily on Niju.

Xaver: "I got you now!"

Niju: "do you think so? _**shadow blaze!"**_

From the mouth of Niju came the black fire that burned the fur of Xaver, but Aleu rushed against Niju biting his neck but was thrown against a tree and svennè , Niju approached Aleu, Xaver got up and tried to use his new powers.

 _Aniu: "_ _come on Xaver,_ _concentrate yourself._ _Collect the energies and empty the mind"_

The warrior wolf took the energy to create a sphere, took aim and hit Niju's back. The ball didn't any major damage but that was enough to make Niju angry, the evil wolf turned furiously.

Niju: "now you making me angry! _**Super claws !"**_

The claws of Niju grew larger and became very sharp, now Xaver had no hope against the black wolf. Niju rushed against him but suddenly ...

?: " _ **bramble wall**_ _**!**_ "

A huge wall made of brambles sharp appeared under Niju trapped him inside the wall.

Xaver: "what the..."

An old wolf appeared in the trees and joined with Xaver in the fight, meanwhile Niju used his claws to free himself from the brambles and succeeded .

Niju: "still you Nava!"

Xaver: "Why are you helping me?"

Nava : "you can't do it alone"

Niju resumed fighting but this time the target was Nava, strangely the old wolf blocked or avoided only the attacks of Niju but did not attack even when he had a chance.

After about two minutes Nava blocked yet another attack by Niju and rejected him with his powers.

Nava: " _ **wind blow!**_ "

A big gust of wind pushed Niju away, he was exhausted with fighting and he remembered his target.

Niju: "you're not my target this time, Nava"

The black wolf turned and went near Aleu to bite her neck and kill her, He managed to stop Nava, but he forgot about Xaver.

Xaver: "stay away from her!"

Nava: "wait ..."

The warrior wolf reappeared in front of Niju and hit his face with a series of paws hits, Niju could no longer defend himself or avoid attacks, Xaver was now a fury. After having inflicted ten more shots, Xaver used all his energy for a very powerful attack .

Xaver: _"_ _ **super sonic boom!**_ "

A powerful shock wave hit Niju and was swooped to the back and ended up against a tree. Xaver was now without force , but Niju preferred to withdraw from the fight because of his injuries.

Xaver: "yes, you do well to escape cowardly!"

After Niju walked away, Xaver turned to see Aleu who had recovered and she was fine.

Aleu: "have you saved my life?"

Xaver: "well ... yes"

Aleu: "why? You don't even know me"

Xaver: "no, but I saw you were in danger and I couldn't stay to watch

Aleu: * blushes and smiles * "...thank you"

Meanwhile, Nava was surprised by the strength and courage of that greenhorn.

 _Nava's mind: "I would never have expected all this strength"_

Aniu appears next to Nava to observe what was happening

 _Nava's mind_ _: "aniu, so would he be my new student?"_

 _Aniu: "exactly"_

 _Nava's mind_ _:_ _"_ _it's stronger than I thought"_

 _Aniu: "I know_ _, that's why I asked you to train him and teach him that he shouldn't abuse his power, otherwise he could do the same end of Niju"_

 _Nava's mind_ _: "I'm sure it will not be complicated"_

Shortly after Aniu disappeared, Nava approached the young warrior wolf and felt a great positive force inside him.

Nava: "so you're Xaver, right?"

Xaver: "yes, and you should be my master"

Nava: "just call me, Nava. How did you manage to use that attack? It's not for everyone to use a sonic boom of higher than normal when you learn recently to use the powers"

Xaver: "honestly, I don't know, I think it was instinct"

Nava: "Well ... you've beaten Niju, and he's not an easy opponent"

Meanwhile, Aleu was immersed in her thoughts, she couldn't help thinking beyond that fight. She had seen Niju use a dark fire, Nava create a barrier of brambles and finally Xaver unleash a powerful sonic boom.

The female wolf intervened in the conversation, determined to know what was going on.

Aleu: "can I know what you are?"

Nava was about to speak but Xaver was much faster.

Xaver: "if you really want to know we are wolves warriors, we come from a planet very far from here and we are creatures endowed with magical powers"

Aleu laughed to tears, but Nava managed to convince her that this was not a lie.

Aleu: * laught very hard *

Xaver: "what's so funny?"

Aleu: "this is the biggest stupid thing I've ever heard"

Nava: "I'm sorry to contradict you but he tells the truth"

Aleu: "what?!"

Nava: "he really comes from another world, like me. And his powers are the strongest I've ever seen"

Alue: "uh ... okay, why are you here?"

Xaver: "your world is in danger, a demon will come to destroy the Earth. Aniu told me that I'm the only one who can stop him, but I need a teaching from Nava"

The discussion was going on for a long time, so Nava interrupted Xaver; finally it was time for the first day of training.

Nava: "now stop to talk, it's time for training"

Xaver: "perfect, I'm ready!"

Nava: "well, we'll start with something very funny, I have to understand your combat experience"

None of those present would have expected what Nava had in mind.

Nava: "you will have to fight me ... and I don't want you to take it easy"

Xaver: "what!"

Aleu: "wow! Things are about to get interesting"

Xaver was very confident of his new abilities but he did not know that Nava already had the victory in his paws.

 _Xaver's mind: "well, I've already defeated Niju, how hard can it be to beat an old wolf?"_

 _Aniu: "do not underestimate_ _him Xaver, Nava is one of the_ _legendary wolves"_

The legendary wolves were undoubtedly the most powerful wolves in the entire universe. They were not like all the other wolf warriors, because their skills allowed him to do things that no warrior wolf would be able to do: there are those who could control the time, or who space, or who could have the power of nature, like Nava. Unfortunately, since when these wolves have obtained the legendary power, they thought only of themselves and have disappeared into. If even a single bit of empathy remained, the legendary wolves could defeat Dark Blade without problems.

Despite the warning, Xaver didn't feel intimidated. On the contrary, he felt much more excited and honored to fight a legendary wolf.

Xaver: "what! ... even better, I'll be the first to have defeated one of the legendary wolves"

 _Aniu: * sigh * "you're too stubborn"_

Nava: "you should listen more to Aniu's advice. But now, try to hit me!"

Xaver rushed into Nava but luckily managed to dissolve like a ghost, soon after he reappeared behind Xaver.

Nava: "too slow, try again"

Xaver: "as you wish, _**photonic claws!"**_

Nava: _**"**_ _ **bramble wall!"**_

The young wolf came quickly to Nava , but his master was much faster and evoked the bramble wall in an attempt to trap Xaver. Unexpectly the silver wolf jumped and Xaver managed to avoid the trap of Nava.

Nava: "I'm surprised, no one has ever managed to avoid my brambles"

Xaver launched himself against Nava, but he activated a gust of wind that drove away the young warrior wolf. Xaver did not hesitate to surrender and continued to attack until he was blocked Xaver's blow and pushed him back for over two meters.

Xaver: "I don't give up!"

The young warrior wolf flew over his master and threw blue spheres of fire

Xaver: " _ **astral**_ _**fire balls!"**_

Nava: " _ **rock wall!"**_

The old wolf defended himself with little effort from the fireballs. Xaver landed not far from Nava, now is the time to prove to Xaver that we must never underestimate a legendary wolf.

Nava: "not bad, but now it's time to show you my true power. _**Legendary power !"**_

Green streaks appeared on Nava's fur and his eyes glowed with a bright green light. That was the legendary power of Nava

Nava: " _ **legendary power of nature !"**_

A powerful gust of wind overwhelmed Xaver but despite the violent storm the young warrior wolf managed to resist, albeit with great difficulty. Suddenly Nava stopped to using his power.

 _Aleu's mind: "wow, this is really incredible"_

Xaver: * pant * * pant * * pant *

Nava: very good work Xaver. You have shown me great skills, but you still need training, come with me and I will teach you everything I know

Xaver: "I came here for this"

Nava: "as your first lesson, remember that you should never underestimate an opponent"

Xaver: "I'll keep it in mind"

Meanwhile, Aleu was about to leave on her way but Xaver tried to convince her to make the trip together, but obviously she refused; Alue was very stubborn like Xaver.

Aleu: "Well it was fun Nava but now I have to continue with my journey, see you soon"

Xaver: "wait. It is not safe to travel alone, come with us"

Aleu: "thanks but I don't need help, I can take care of myself"

Xaver: "but ..."

Nava: "Xaver. Let her go"

At first Xaver did not answer but obeyed to his master.

Xaver: "then... see you"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. feelings

_**Chapter 4**_ _**feelings**_

Alue continued on her way. The female wolf gave a look at Xaver and she felt a strange sensation inside her, but she didn't give much weight to the thing and walked away from the two warriors wolves. Meanwhile, Xaver was very sad to see Aleu get away from him, but now he had to stay focused, it's time for training.

Xaver: * sigh *

Nava: "come on Xaver, let's start training. Show me your agility"

Xaver: "...okay"

Nava: " _ **stones sharps!**_ "

The old wolf threw some sharp stones towards his wing , but thanks to the reflexes, Xaver managed to avoid all the stones , and also with an excellent speed.

Nava: "nice work. Your agility and speed are good enough. Now let's see how you use your powers of defense and attack, and don't worry, I'll go slowly"

Nava launched another stone, but Xaver activated his shield protecting himself from the attack. Now it's time to attack, Xaver launched a celestial ray, but Nava didn't move, waited for the right moment to stop it.

Nava: " _ **rock wall**_ _**!**_ "

In front of the old wolf appeared a wall completely made of earth, thanks to it Nava protended itself from attack, but Nava still had a surprise for him.

Nava: "try to hit me"

Xaver: "as you wish"

Xaver lunged at Nava, but the old wolf expected that his student did this stupid thing.

Nava: " _ **cloud!**_ "

Xaver: "what the..."

Nava disappeared like a cloud. shortly after, he reappeared in front of Xaver, but more distant and he prepared a powerful attack.

Nava: " _ **mighty fist!"**_

Nava stopped the attack a few centimeters from Xaver's face

Nava: "if I had been an enemy, I would have already struck your face. Here is the second lesson: it is not enough to use only the strength, but also cunning"

Xaver: "I'll keep it in mind"

After giving the second lesson to his pupil, Nava noticed that the sun was now falling to make room for the moon.

Nava: "well, as a next lesson you will have to learn the mighty fist. I know it's a high-level power, but I think you'll make it"

Xaver: "perfect! I'm ready"

Nava: "better to start tomorrow, soon it will be night"

Xaver: * sigh * "fine"

Suddenly the young wolf sensed something inside, it was like if he felt that Aleu were in trouble.

Xaver took advantage of a distraction of Nava to get away and hide behind a tree and called Aniu, his guide. Without waiting, Aniu appeared immediately.

Xaver: * Whispers * "Aniu, I need your help"

Aniu: _"_ _what_ _do you need?"_

Xaver: "Aleu is gone, I have to find her. I think she's in danger"

Aniu: " _d_ o _n't worry about Xaver, I gave you a skill that will allow you to identify_ _targets through their smell"_

Fortunately Xaver knew very well the smell of Aleu, even if they had just met. He closed his eyes and used his sense of smell to identify Aleu and eventually managed to identify the path that she had previously performed.

Xaver: "wings!"

The young wolf rose in the air and began to follow the path of aleu.

Meanwhile, Aleu was in the mountains, now missing a few hours of travel to get to Nome. She was about to enter in a cave to rest, but suddenly she heard a not very friendly voice behind her.

Niju: "there you are"

Aleu: "Niju! What do you want from me?"

Niju: "I just want my revenge! You and your father ruined my life and now you will pay for this"

Suddenly Xaver's fearless voice made itself felt.

Xaver: "not while I'm there!"

Niju: "damn it, you again!"

Xaver landed in front of Aleu to try to defend her.

Niju: " _ **dark fire!**_ "

A powerful black flare filled Xaver's body completely, but at that moment Xaver gave off a blue light and dissolved the flames.

Niju: "that's not possible"

Xaver: "you have already used this move more than once against me, now I know how to counter it. _**Comet!**_ "

Xaver turned into a big ball wrapped in blue flames that walked quickly toward the enemy, the attack struck him in the Niju and landed right on the side of the cliff, Xaver snapped at him and hit him with the hind legs and he threw down from the mountain, just as he was about to fall, Niju tried to catch Xaver, but only scratched his right back leg.

Niju, however, survived the fall and even if wounded, he was still managed to walk.

Aleu: "do you kill him?"

Xaver: "no. but I don't think he has the courage to get close to you again"

At that moment, Aleu had many questions in her mind: how did Xaver find her? Why did he risk his life for her? And who is that wolf really?

Aleu: "can you tell me who you really are?"

Xaver: "I thought I had already told you. I am Xaver and I am a warrior wolf , I am a wolf with magical powers to fight the darkness"

Aleu: "but why did you decide to save me once again?"

Xaver: "because, I would never have allowed a beautiful creature like you to die"

At that moment, Aleu's face turned red and gave a little smile. When Xaver realized what he had just said, he felt very embarrassed.

 _Xaver's mind: "wait a second ... I really said it?!_ _Oh hell"_

Aleu: "do you find me beautiful?"

Xaver: "well. technically...yes"

Aleu: * chuckles * "okay, I'll pretend to not have heard nothing"

Shortly after Aleu yawned. She was very tired, and the first thing she wanted now was to rest, she entered the cave and closed her eyes. Meanwhile, Xaver was watching her as she slept.

 _Xaver's mind:_ _"_ _wow._ _She_ _is very beautiful while sleeping"_

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. origins

_**Chapter 5**_ _**origins**_

Xaver spent a few minutes watching Aleu as she slept, his heart beating hard and his face turning red. There was no doubt, Aleu was the most beautiful creature that Xaver has ever seen and now he couldn't longer hide what he felt for her.

But other thoughts were present in the wolf warrior's mind. Xaver came out from the cave to admire the stars, he was think about his planet and his friends, now lost forever. He was convinced that the death of Haru and Sevon had happened because of him.

Immediately after Aniu appeared to comfort her friend.

 _Aniu: "is it all right Xaver?"_

Xaver: "I keep thinking of my friends. They're all death because of me"

 _Aniu: "why do you say that?"_

Xaver: "I didn't stop Dark Blade when I could, I let him kill Sevon and Haru and I didn't do anything to save them. Sometimes I wonder, if I should die and not them"

Some tears came down from Xaver's face. Aniu put a paw on his shoulder to calm him.

 _Aniu: "Xaver._ _I know how you feel, but I chose you for a reason._ _You_ _are the one who has the skills_ _to_ _save the world and defeat_ _Dark Blade._ _So get those doubts out of your mind and keep training"_

Aniu disappeared and returned to the astral world. Meanwhile, Aleu approached Xaver and decided to talk a bit with him.

Aleu: "uh ... Xaver"

Xaver: "yes Aleu"

Aleu: "what are you doing out?"

Xaver: "I was observing the stars"

Aleu: "you were thinking about your parents. Right? I always look at the stars when I think of my family"

Xaver: "not really. I've never had parents, or rather, I've never met them"

As soon as she heard that Xaver had never met his parents since he was a pup, Aleu felt a sense of sadness and compassion for her new friend.

Aleu: "I'm very sorry Xaver. I didn't know you had never met your family"

Xaver: "don't worry. Luckily I met many wolves who took care of me as if I were like a son to them"

 **Xaver's POV**

As I have already told you I never met my parents, I don't know if they left me because they didn't want me or for other reasons, but I never cared about this.

The priests of a city on the planet CyberWolf found me and took me in their monastery, some of them thought I was created by the stars, it is said that anyone born from the stars has been created for something of special, however, they decided to take care of me and teach me everything about the universe, history and religion.

When I was still a simple pup, I was very reserved and I never played with others, I always preferred to be alone, also because I spent most of the days always in the monastery to study, which then it had become my home. Then there was a time when I began to settle even outside the monastery, and I began to make a good reputation among the inhabitants of the city, becoming the friend of all.

A few days later I met Sevon and Haru, my best friends, together dreaming or being wolves warriors who fought to protect our planet from the dark forces. Years passed and our dream was closer, but who would have imagined that our first fight would also be the last?

Our planet was totally lard by the demon Dark Blade, Sevon and Haru were killed in tried to stop him. And my biggest desire is to kill that damned demon. Every day that passes I feel more determined and stronger, and I will defeat everyone who tries to obstruct me!

 **Normal POV**

Aleu was listening to the story of Xaver, it was a sad story, losing all the people he loved in a single day. Aleu is very stubborn and also has a personality a little tomboy, but she has a very sweet heart and sometimes was quite sensitive. At that moment there was much sadness for her friend and the only way she could comfort him was to hug him. And so she did.

Xaver's face turned red, honestly he did not expect Aleu to hug him. While Aleu were hugging Xaver, she was still feeling that sensation, but this time it was more stronger.

 _Aleu's mind: "what's happening to me?_ _I can't stop looking at his eyes and_ _feel this strange feeling, but...I like it"_

Shortly after Aleu broke the hug from Xaver and returned to the cave, she certainly didn't want to spend the night alone, so she invited Xaver to sleep with her.

Xaver: "it will be better if I come back from Nava before he realizes that I have disappeared"

Aleu: "no, wait ... would you like to sleep with me?"

Xaver: "Well ... okay"

Aleu and Xaver fell asleep, not realizing that they were very close and that their noses were almost touching .

Meanwhile Aniu was watching Xaver who was sleeping with Aleu and couldn't stop to smile.

 _Aniu: "goodnight Xaver"_

 ** _To be continued..._**


	6. The mighty fist

_**Chapter 6**_ _**the mighty fist**_

The next day, at dawn, Nava reached Xaver, who was still sleeping near Aleu. Soon after, Aniu appeared behind Nava.

 _Aniu: "they're so adorable together"_

Nava: "well ... after all they have a lot in common, and to be honest I'm sure there will be more than just a friendship between them. However, the sun is already high, so it will be better to wake them up"

 _Aniu: "do you know that if I were still alive I would have prevented you?"_

Nava: "yes. I know"

The old wolf made a long howl, needless to say that Aleu and Xaver took fright. The two young wolves did a jump and then land on their paws. When they realized that it was Nava to howl they took a sigh of solemnity.

Xaver: "luckily it was you, master. I thought it was an enemy"

Aleu: "But Nava, couldn't you wake up us normally?"

Nava: "I know maybe I'm a bit exaggerated, but I could not help it. However, Xaver is the time to train, I remind you that you have to learn the mighty fist"

The warrior wolf came out of the cave with Aleu, suddenly Xaver's stomach growled. The latter blushed with embarrassment as Aleu and Nava giggled.

Xaver: "um ... I think I'm hungry"

Aleu: *chuckles* "don't worry, I'll go look for something to eat while you're training"

Before Aleu was about to leave, Xaver unexpectedly said a small sentence.

Xaver: "be careful Aleu"

The she-wolf stopped and gave a little glance to Xaver as she smiled at him. she liked to hear that Xaver cares about her so much. Of course, Xaver had already shown her that he was ready to risk his life for her.

 _Aleu's mind: "aww how cute._ _He worries about me"_

Aleu: "don't worry Xaver, it's not the first hunt for me"

While the female wolf turned away from Xaver, Nava was observing the behavior of his student. He had no more doubts now, Xaver had feelings for Aleu, but he didn't want to reveal them.

Nava: "do you like her?"

Xaver: "what! No ... I mean, I care a lot about her but she's just a friend"

Nava: "if you say so ... by the way. you were adorable when you were sleeping"

As soon as he heard that Nava had seen him and Aleu sleeping together. The young warrior wolf blushed like never before. But he recovered quickly from the shock.

Nava: "good. Are you ready to learn the mighty fist?"

Xaver: "I was born ready!"

The old wolf pointed to Xaver for a fairly large rock. Before starting he needed a demonstration and show him the true strength of the mighty fist.

Nava closed his eyes and emptied his mind. Unexpectedly, his front paws were surrounded by beams of light that intensified every second. Suddenly he snapped and with his right paw hit the rock shattering into a thousand pieces, while Xaver was amazed by the power of that shot.

Xaver: "very cool! So this is the true strength of the mighty fist"

Nava: "yes. Or rather ... this was just a mighty fist at the normal category"

Xaver: "do you mean it can be stronger than that?"

Nava: "exactly. Even the other powers can become stronger"

Nava explained to Xaver that there are three degrees of strength in the use of powers:

the normal level is the classic way in the powers arise. They consume energy based on their normal strength. The Super degree is more intense than normal, and they have a higher power, consuming a very high amount of energy. Finally, there is the Mega degree, the most powerful degree of all. it can make the powers much more intense and devastating, but it consumes a great deal of energy.

Nava: "a normal mighty fist is strong enough to break a rock. But a mega mighty fist can destroy an entire mountain"

Xaver: "and have you ever used this power at the mega level?"

Nava: "no. No one has ever managed to use the mighty fist at the Mega level, and then this is also impossible and dangerous, using this power at the normal level requires enough energy"

Xaver: "and then I will give all my time to learn this new power ! Dark Blade will have no hope against me"

 _Nava's mind: "I like his determination"_

The young warrior wolf emptied his mind and immediately gave a strong blow to another rock, unfortunately not one piece of stone fell from the target. At that moment Xaver wondered what was wrong.

It wasn't enough just to empty the mind. Sometimes very powerful attacks need to concentrate the amount of energy used in one part of the body, then release it. So Nava explained to Xaver. Despite the failure, by the way, Xaver felt more determined to try again.

Xaver: "OK, I'll try again"

Xaver tried again, but this time he was much more determined to give all of himself to learn the thundering blow, but his determination wouldn't intensify his attack as much as his energy. The warrior wolf struck many times, but still without results.

After Xaver had fired yet another blow, Nava noticed he was very exhausted, so he decided to let him rest a bit. And at that moment Aleu arrived with a whole caribou carcass.

Xaver: "wow Aleu! You're really a good huntress"

Aleu: "thank you"

While Xaver was eating, Nava kept thinking about how he could help Xaver use more energy and manage to concentrate on his front paws. Just then Aniu appeared.

 _Aniu: "so._ _How is his training going?"_

Nava: "Xaver is very good and has a good determination, but he still has some problems with the mighty fist"

 _Aniu:_ _"isn't it too much for him?"_

Nava: "if he does not learn this attack, he will never be able to defeat Dark Blade"

 _ **A few hours later ...**_

Nava: "okey Xaver, now just rest, it's time to train"

Xaver: "I'm ready"

The warrior wolf emptied his mind and concentrated the energy in his forelegs, but still it was not enough, he fired his fist against the rock, and again, no piece of stone fell.

Xaver was very angry, he couldn't understand what he was doing to wrong, he began to hit the rock several times, suddenly the blows became so fast that they could hardly be seen. Finally a powerful final blow detached large pieces from the rock.

Xaver: *pant* *pant* "wow! Did you see it, master?"

Nava: "I really think you're confused. That's not a mighty fist, that is called breath of fists"

Xaver: "yes, but it's already something. Right?"

Nava: "mediocre attack. The pups can do it too"

Xaver: "WHAT! Do you mean that after all this time I haven't made great progress?"

Nava: "exactly"

Xaver: "damn it!"

Xaver sat sadly near the cave. He was very angry with himself and was on the verge of losing his determination, fortunately Aleu put a paw on his shoulder and smiled at him.

Aleu: "Xaver, you were very good. You only did your best"

Xaver: "thanks Aleu" * sigh *

Aleu: "don't be sad, you just need a little training and you will succeed"

Xaver felt relieved by Aleu's sweet words. Immediately after Nava arrived next to Xaver.

Nava: "sorry Xaver, maybe I was a bit too acid with you before. That breath of fists was performed in an impeccable way"

Xaver: "you doesn't need to apologize master. I just have to be more stronger"

 ** _To be continued..._**


	7. the story of Niju

_**Chapter 7 the story of Niju**_

After recovering from his latest attempt failed to learn the mighty fist, Xaver felt more determined to continue his training, but still dov ev discover how to expand his energy, so he went to Nava to ask questions.

Xaver: "master, how can I do to become stronger?"

Nava: "to increase your energy you need a lot of physical training. I have been thinking a lot about the fact that you can not make the mighty fist and according to my opion, it's because you don't have enough physical strength. So I decided that before you learn the mighty fist, I have to train you in the old way"

Xaver: "I don't think it's a problem"

A few minutes later all the steps for Xaver 's training were ready, the elder wolf carried his student to a hill and pointed to a tree very far from their position. As a first phase of his training, Xaver had to run up to that tree and then go back.

Nava: "you have to run up to that tree at full speed and you have to do it three times, this exercise is very useful to improve your speed and endurance"

Xaver: "but it's more far than a kilometer away"

Nava: "I thought you said it wouldn't be a problem for you"

The young warrior wolf sprinted quickly toward the tree. He completed the first lap as nothing, in the second round fatigue started to bite, and finally in the third lap, Xaver couldn't feel his legs, but despite this, he managed to finish his exercise. Xaver remained at the foot of the hill, exhausted.

Unfortunately for Xaver the training was not finished yet. As a next step he had to transport two big boulders to the top of the hill. The young wolf was tied a rope on his shoulders and soon after he began to tow the heavy boulders. Although he was using all his strength , the boulders moved only a few centimeters. Meanwhile, over the hill, Aleu and Nava were watching Xaver.

Aleu: "Nava, don't you think it's too hard for him?"

Nava: "I know that at first moment it can be tiring, but trust me, Xaver can do it"

Several hours passed and the sun was going down , with a last effort Xaver managed to bring the big boulder to the top of the hill.

Nava: "excellent work Xaver, now go well to rest"

The young warrior wolf lay down on the grass, while Aleu returned with a whole hare between his teeth and gave it to Xaver.

Aleu: "You should be hungry"

Xaver: "thanks Aleu"

After eating Xaver, he sat down next to Aleu. The she-wolf's mood had changed, she seemed to be quite embittered , when the warrior wolf spoke to her she returned to smile. Aleu was worried that Niju is still on her trail, Xaver wanted to know why Niju was persecuting her.

Xaver: "are you alright?"

Aleu: "I can't stop thinking that Niju is now on my trail and will still be looking for his revenge"

Xaver: "but why he want to hurt you?"

Aleu: "he wants to take revenge because I took away his pack and stole him the role of leader, but he deserved it, if it was not for me and my father, Niju would have started a war between packs, condemning to death the whole pack ... Niju is absolutely the most evil creature I have ever seen"

As soon as Nava heard what Aleu was saying, he turned to them and unexpectedly started shouting to her with rage, as if trying to protect Niju.

Nava: "YOU DON'T KNOW HIS PAST!"

The two wolves were shocked. None of them had seen Nava lose his temper, but fortunately he calmed down quickly. The old wolf sat down next to Aleu and Xaver, Nava knew Niju well, since he was a puppy. So he decided to tell his wolves about his past .

 _ **Nava's POV**_

A long time ago, when I was still living on the planet Cyberwolf. I was teaching at the academy for young wolves about using the powers so that one day they could become wolves warriors, most of the wolves who were trained by me became great heroes, that's how I became famous all over the planet .

Like every new year, I prepared to host my new students and among them there was also Niju, with him there was also his friend, Sihen, both were the best students I had ever trained, every test they had to face they passed it without problems, nobody could compete with them.

Unfortunately, things began to get worse during their last year. Ultimately Sihen continued to be superior to Niju in all tests, and the worst came when they had to face each other in the final exam.

Niju defeated Sihen, but the latter was beaten so that he could unjustly accuse Niju of cheating in the exam, and the external judges, as they had followed the two from their arrival at the academy to the end, believe the words of that liar. As a result, Niju was expelled from the academy and every day became more and more brazen and aggressive despite I was trying to help him, something in Niju was changing, because of hatred and anger his powers changed into dark magic.

One night Niju was beside himself and began to destroy anything he encountered on his way. He also broke into the academy killing anyone who tried to hinder him, until he got to me. I was able to stop him and the royal guards arrested him, unfortunately I had to follow him. At the end of the process we were exiled to Earth to live as normal wolves. In the early days I created a pack of wolves, I tried to convince Niju to join, but he preferred to stay away from me and think only of himself ... and I think that Aleu already knows what happened next.

 _ **Normal POV**_

The two young wolves listened carefully to the story of Niju until the end. they understood that perhaps Niju could be a valid ally, always if he would be willing to leave Aleu alone

Nava: "Niju has never been evil and never will be. Sihen has deceived him, he will not give peace until he has defeated his past"

Aleu : "So...you think Niju can become our ally?"

Nava: "if you can convince him to leave you alone"

Xaver: "well. if he dare once again to attack Aleu I will certainly not hesitate to use my powers against him"

Nava: "the violence isn't never the right solution to take"

 _ **In the meantime...**_

Niju was back on the trail of Aleu. The black wolf followed the road until he could glimpse her on a hill, he got ready for an ambush and just when he was about to go against her ... he suddenly stopped. Niju thought that maybe after all Aleu was not the cause of his ills, so he let loose once and for all and left.

Meanwhile outside the earth's atmosphere. Dark Blade was close enough from Earth, but it would still take a few days before he could land, but in the meantime he already had someone ready to take care of Xaver. A wolf with a turquoise color and yellow eyes appeared before the destroyer of the worlds.

Dark Blade: "Sihen!"

Sihen: "here I am, my lord"

Dark Blade: "I heard that on Earth there is a certain warrior wolf who intends to stop me. I want you to find him and kill him"

Sihen: "consider it done, my lord"

 _ **to be continued...**_


	8. ally or enemy?

_**Chapter 8 (finale) ally or enemy?**_

 **Author note: hi guys! So this is the final chapter of "The Rise of Xaver –the begining-" but don't worry, the story continue in the second part. By the way I hope you like it.**

Xaver continued to train his powers. Whenever he struck a hit his strength grew visibly, Nava was very satisfied to see the great progress of his pupil, but still couldn't make a perfect mighty fist. He was quite convinced that this time Xaver would have succeeded.

Nava: "now, let's see if you can make a perfect mighty fist"

Xaver: "I'm ready"

The warrior wolf closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His energy was totally concentrated on the front legs, thin beams of light surrounded Xaver's legs, this was a good sign, thanks to Nava's workouts the energy of Xaver was slightly intensified, and now the young warrior wolf was at a step to learn the mighty fist. When Xaver felt ready, he suddenly opened his eyes and hit the rock in front of him.

Xaver: _**"mighty fist!"**_

The rock didn't break completely, but the power of the shot was sufficient enough to remove large pieces. Although Xaver hadn't completely destroyed the rock, he was happy to have generated a mighty fist that wasn't perfect, but at least quite effective, even Nava was quite happy.

Nava: "nice shot Xaver, but you still need to work on it ... you have done a lot of training for today, now rested. Tomorrow at dawn we will practice a little on the flight"

The young warrior wolf saw his friend Aleu sitting at the top of the hill watching the sunset. Xaver sat down next to her to keep her company, the female wolf gave him a loving look, Aleu appreciated the presence of Xaver and especially loved spending time with him, so it occurred to her a bizarre idea.

Aleu: "it's a beautiful sunset"

Xaver: "yep"

Aleu: "how about taking a walk with me? I know a very quiet place where we can spend time together"

Xaver: "it seems like a good idea"

Meanwhile, Nava was behind them and had heard what they had in mind the two young wolves and didn't seem to agree so much. The old wolf intervened just before the two wolves left.

Nava: "I am not so agree! To achieve the best powers you must have a clear mind, so no futile distractions are allowed"

Xaver: "but master, is only for tonight. And then we don't go so far"

Aniu started talking to Nava in his mind. The spirit told him to let them go, after all Xaver deserved a little relax after a hard workout.

Nava: "okay. go ahead, but do not come back late"

Aleu: "thanks Nava"

The two wolves moved away from Nava, who was smiling, remembering the moments when he was young and fun-loving too. Meanwhile Aniu followed the young wolves, she had promised Nava that would keep an eye on them.

I suddenly the old wolf felt a sharp pain in his chest and put on coughing . Nava had by now reached a certain age, and lately he often suffered from these physical problems , but they were notnormal pains, Nava was sure that his time to leave this world would come very soon.

 _ **In the meantime...**_

The two young wolves were strolling quietly while they told each other some funny things that had happened to them before meeting. The two continued until arriving in a grove where there was a lake with very clear water, the fragrant flowers of the trees and finally the gentle breeze of the wind made the place charming, Xaver was immediately bewitched by the beauty of that place, he was one thing in mind.

Aleu: "do you like this place?"

Xaver: "it's beautiful Aleu ... do you want to see something?"

The warrior wolf took a run and dived directly into the lake. Aleu laughed because of Xaver's dive, but when she saw that Xaver was no longer on the surface, she began to be worry. Suddenly Xaver came out and dragged Aleu into the water.

Aleu didn't expect Xaver to play her a joke, but she was still amused. The two began to splash the water off and chase each other like two puppies.

The two wolves came out of the lake and they shook the water off, while they laughed again for too much fun.

Aleu: * laughs * "I didn't enjoy so much since ... I was still living in the city"

Aleu's smile disappeared. It had been a whole year since Aleu left his family to follow a pack of wolves, but the deeper memories of his past were still alive . Xaver was curious to know how he was living in the city.

Xaver: "how was living in the city?"

Aleu: "Well ... it wasn't so bad. I was fine in the city, I was born in a litter of half husky and half wolves, my mother is a husky while my father is a half-wolf. When I was still a puppy, I longedfor a human to adopt me..."

Xaver: "but if you already had a family because you wanted to be adopted?"

Aleu: "when you're a city puppy you stay with your parents for two or three months, then. you have to find a family of humans that adopt you"

Xaver: "all this is strange"

Aleu: "Anyway, all my brothers and sisters were adopted ... but I didn't find any new family, just because I look a lot like a wolf, like my father. Finally I grown with him, until I decided to run away from home and figure out what was wrong with me. My father managed to find me and I convinced him to end the trip with me. I met Nava and his pack, the caribou had crossed an ice bridge, because of old age Nava wouldn't be able to get to the other side, so I had to take his place as leader"

When Aleu finished telling her story while a tear ran down to her face, she couldn't think of anything else to her parents and her brothers. Many things can be forgotten, but the love of the family will never go away.

Aleu: * sobs * "I miss my family very much. Sometimes I wonder if I really did the right thing"

Xaver slowly approached to his friend and put a paw on her shoulder to console her, the warrior wolf was very fond of Aleu and see her sad was breaking his heart. Immediately after Xaver made the decision to leave his training and bring back Aleu to her home.

Xaver: "Aleu. Tomorrow at dawn we will leave immediately for Nome"

Aleu: "but tomorrow you have to train"

Xaver: "my training can wait , tomorrow I try to convince my master to go to the city of your parents"

Aleu: "would you really do this for me?"

The young warrior wolf nodded smiling. Aleu lovingly nuzzled Xaver's neck as she hugged him. she didn't know why, but when she was near Xaver, Aleu felt protected and loved.

Shortly thereafter the two wolves broke away from the embrace and gave themselves an intense look. Aleu lowered her head a little to avoid showing the redness on her face, Xaver pretended not to notice Aleu's red cheeks, but it was clear from his smile that he had noticed it.

He didn't want this moment to end, but Xaver had promised Nava that he would be back soon, so the two began to walk towards the hill. Suddenly Xaver heard something approaching him from left, the warrior wolf sniffed the air and immediately recognized the smell, shortly after a black wolf popped out of the bushes.

Xaver: "Niju!"

Believing that Niju had come to attack Aleu, Xaver put himself in a defensive position as he snarled menacingly at his rival.

Niju: "I don't want to fight with you, I just want to talk to Aleu"

Xaver: "how can I understand that it's not a scam?"

Meanwhile, Aleu was looking at what was happening . He noticed that Niju had something different: he did not have his usual aggressive look, he even looked displeased at something , maybe he was telling the truth, so he stood before Xaver and agreed to give Niju a chance.

Xaver: "what are you doing Aleu?"

Aleu: "don't worry Xaver, I know what I do. Okay Niju, we'll talk"

Niju: "I just wanted to apologize for how I behaved towards you. I understood that you are not the cause of all my ills and ... I have heard that all the members of the pack have all returned safe and sound, you are very well suited as a leader"

Aleu: "in fact I already knew what happened to you, Sihen has shattered your dreams of becoming a hero. You've never been evil, you don't need to apologize"

Niju: "I thought he was my most trusted friend. I still can't believe that he only used me to become the strongest"

Aleu saw that Niju suffered loneliness. He did everything to not show it, but at that moment it was clear that he needed someone next to him ... a real friend.

Aleu: "if you want ... Xaver and I will be very happy to have you as a friend"

A friendly smile appeared on the black wolf's face. Nava was right: Niju is not a bad wolf, and he never was.

Xaver still didn't trust Niju so much, but he had already shown that something good was left, so maybe he would have given him confidence in the case that would have served.

Soon after, Aniu spoke in Xaver's mind.

 _Aniu: "Xaver, an unknown negative force is dangerously approaching you._ _Activate the perception,_ _you must be able to intercept it"_

Xaver activated the ability that allowed him to detect any kind of energy within a radius of almost a mile and just as he had guessed Aniu: a negative energy was direct in his direction, it was not nearly as powerful as Dark Blade, but it was better don't underestimate this enemy.

Aleu: "Xaver ... are you all right?"

Xaver shifted his gaze to Aleu, the warrior wolf was very worried or for his friend, she didn't possess the powers of a warrior wolf, so at that moment she was defenseless against a very powerful enemy.

Xaver: "Aleu go away from here. this place is not safe"

Aleu: "but ..."

Niju: "he's right! I begin to have a strange feeling of danger, better that you put Aleu safe"

The warrior wolf returned to observe the mysterious energy and didn't realize that now it was very close and seemed to be attacking, Xaver didn't have enough time to use a defensive move.

Xaver: "... it's too late"

Sihen: _**"**_ _ **lightning rain!"**_

An intense burst of lightning struck Xaver and the rest of the group, no one could save himself from such a powerful attack, believing he had killed his target, Sihen laughed maliciously.

Unexpectedly Xaver was still alive, Niju had used a dark cloud that had protected both him and Aleu, who meanwhile moved away from the battlefield, when the cloud dissolved revealed not only Xaver but also Niju.

Sihen: "no. it can not be!"

Niju: "my black cloud can protect from every attack"

Sihen: "Niju. I would never have imagined seeing my old acquaintance again"

Niju: "what are you doing here?"

Sihen: "Dark Blade ordered me to find and kill this warrior wolf who survived from the attack at Cyberwolf"

Xaver was left speechless when he discovered that a warrior wolf had betrayed his own people to ally with the most powerful destroyer of worlds, which infuriated the silver wolf.

Xaver: "why did you betray us?!"

Sihen: "I was tired to fighting for justice, so I decided to do just as I did with Niju ... betray all of you. I asked to Dark Blade and his three henchmen to raze the entire Cyberwolf on the ground... yes, I started your apocalypse"

The warrior wolf was very angry. He absolutely wanted to get paid for what Sihen had done, without even regret. Xaver threw at the enemy without thinking twice, actually Sihen was waiting for that moment .

Xaver: "cursed traitor. I will kill you!"

Sihen: * grins * _**"**_ _ **electric chain!"**_

A metal chain wrapped Xaver's body and then hit by an electric shock, and Sihen flung Xaver to the ground. Despite being electrocuted, the warrior wolf got up and was still ready to fight , but Niju stood before him.

Niju: "Sihen! I don't allow you to hurt him. You will have to pass on my dead body"

Sihen: "I don't see what the problem is"

Xaver stood next to Niju, wanted to help him fight, but the black wolf did not want him between his feet, so he told him to leave , but Xaver refused to obey.

Niju: "get out of here greenhorn. You've already done enough"

Xaver: "I'm sorry, but you will not get rid of me so easily"

Niju: "he wants you! I'm giving you the chance to escape"

Xaver: "thanks. But I never escape without first fighting"

Niju heard the brave words of that young wolf, strangely he was feeling admiration for him, having all that determination at the age of Xaver wasn't a common thing. Meanwhile, Sihen began to attack Xaver with his claws, but Niju managed to intercept him and reject him. Sihen, however, did not give up so easily.

Sihen: "it's time to show you what I can do. _**fulminant claws!**_ "

The nails of the wolf divinated metal claws that emanated electricity. Sihen pounced on the rival wolves, but thanks to Nava's teachings and reflexes , Xaver managed to block the attack.

Xaver: " _ **photonic barrier!**_ "

The Sihen struck several times with claws the barrier, but could not penetrate, Niju meanwhile, jumped out of the barrier and unleash a powerful attack.

Niju: " _ **infernal spheres**_ _ **!**_ "

The black wolf threw three skull-shaped spheres covered by fire, Sihen managed to deflect them using the claws, except for the last sphere that hit him in full. The attack seemed to be devastating, but not for Sihen, he had suffered damage but managed to get up as if nothing had happened.

Sihen: "very not bad, but not enough"

The enemy wolf started to attack his target, unfortunately Xaver didn't have enough time to reactivate the barrier. By now the warrior wolf was at the mercy of Sihen's furious attacks. After a furious series of shots he raised Xaver, he was ready to launch a stun attack.

Sihen: " _ **paralysis!**_ "

A small thunderbolt hit Xaver in full. This attack immediately paralyzes the target, slowing its movement and preventing it from using its powers for a long period of time. Xaver struggled to get up and felt that something was slowing him down, if he couldn't use his powers then he was helpless and a target too easy for Sihen.

Niju, meanwhile, before Sihen approached Xaver, was able to counter the enemy. The two crossed the claws and began to beat each other, both had deep lacerations on the body and face.

Sihen: "you have not changed, Niju"

Niju: "you're wrong! Instead, many things have changed. _**Night curse!**_ "

The night curse was a move that could completely drain the opponent's energies or make it harmless.

But Sihen's fatigue groans soon became evil laughter, in fact Sihen was sure his rival would have used this move, and then had a counter-attack ready .

Sihen: "just like I told you. Nothing has changed, you've always been a step back from me. _**Mirror!**_ "

Before Niju used his attack, Sihen had activated a defensive move. The purpose of this power is to block and attack the same attack against the opponent.

Niju was completely struck by his own night curse and as result his forces disappeared completely, now the black wolf was on the ground without more energy to fight or flee. Sihen was right next to him ready to launch the final hit.

 _Niju's mind: "I lowered my guard again._ _Why I don't learn_ _n_ _ever from my mistakes?_

Sihen: "my dear Niju. let me tell you something: in spite of your useless attempts, you will never be superior to me. and now prepare to exhale your last breath"

Xaver: " _ **astral fire balls!**_ "

A series of burning spheres from above hit Sihen. The wolf looked up and saw Xaver flying around him despite being paralyzed.

Xaver: " _ **comet!**_ "

Xaver swooped as a starlight scattered his body , Xaver landed strongly against the ground generating a powerful shock wave that swept away Sihen . This time it was Niju who needed Xaver.

Sihen: "impossible! You should still be paralyzed"

Xaver: "Aniu, my guide, has the ability to protect me from any effect. So thanks to her I recovered quickly from the paralysis and more taught me to do this:"

the silver wolf rested his paw on Niju's back, shortly after the beams of light were absorbed by Niju. Xaver had given some of his energy to his new ally.

Xaver: "I gave you some of my energy. it's not much, but at least it will allow you to keep fighting"

The black wolf got up slowly, but ready to resume the fight, but this time he and Xaver would have joined forces to defeat Sihen once and for all.

Niju: "are you ready, greenhorn?"

Xaver: "yes! Let's do this"

Sihen: "you will never be able to defeat me. I am the strongest! _**Electric chain!**_ "

Sihen tried to attack the two wolves with the electric chain, but Niju promptly countered the attack with the dark cloud. Xaver and Niju ran quickly against Sihen, who meanwhile tried in every way to stop his opponents, but his desperate attempt was useless and now the two wolves were in a good distance to attack. Xaver increased his speed and was much more distant than Niju, the two had a lethal combination in mind.

Xaver: _**"**_ _ **sonic boom!"**_

The Xaver's stun attack went on, the silver wolf made an acrobatic jump backwards, finding himself next to Niju to launch the final attack together. Xaver concentrated the entire energy in his forelegs, and Niju did the same thing. Both stepped toward Sihen, as intense beams of light surrounded their paws.

Xaver and Niju: _**"**_ _ **double mighty fist!"**_

Both attacks attacked Sihen's chest, shattering his rib cage into a thousand pieces, plus the force of the two thundering blows sent Sihen into the air, causing him to crash violently against a tree. Xaver could no longer feel his energy, so Sihen was definitely dead.

Soon after, Niju looked at Xaver with an interested look. He was even intrigued by his potential. Suddenly Nava emerged out of the bushes along with Aleu.

Nava: "you did an excellent teamwork"

Xaver: "I'm sorry, master I didn't keep my promise"

Nava: _"_ it's not your fault Xaver, evidently you had a sudden mishap"

Niju: "for how long has it been that you were observing us?"

Nava: "enough to understand that you two are now allies. Now Xaver, if you're no longer busy getting into trouble, I'd say we can find a place for the night"

Meanwhile, Niju walked towards the mountains. The two wolves gave themselves a friendly look, now there was no more rivalry between them, but only friendship ... even if they still wanted to challenge each other in a fight.

Niju: "don't believe it's over here greenhorn. When we meet again I will challenge you in a fight only you and me"

Xaver: "I can't wait for the day to come"

 _ **The End...**_

 **I hope you enjoied to read the story!**


End file.
